Big Brother: Cahill Edition
by Forever958
Summary: Just another typical Cahill reunion story but this time they're going to a classified location to do... a game show? A summer trapped in a house full of challenges, alliances, betrayals, romances and more. Who will be the winner? Who will crack under the pressure? More so, who will be evicted? You'll find out when you tune into Big Brother: Cahill Edition (or read in our case).
1. The Secret Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues, cause if I did, well... *grins evily***

* * *

Amy Cahill was preparing for the reunion that Fiske had planned for the younger Cahill generation. He was working on a surprise and wouldn't tell them what it was when Dan or she asked questions about it. Just by the way he was acting, they were in for a huge surprise.

Amy was just finishing her chores when Dan stepped into the kitchen and took out some cereal to eat for lunch.

"Isn't cereal it a little late for lunch?" Amy asked, a confused look evident on her face as he ate his cereal not making a big deal about it whatsoever.

"What? I can't enjoy having a breakfast meal for lunch?" Dan responded.

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't say that! But I think that you should be preparing for the reunion like Fiske told you to do," she stated, pointing out her brother's refusal to help, ending in her doing everything to prepare. Like always.

Just then, the siblings both realized something. They realized that Nellie, their now legal guardian, had been absent the entire time. Normally she would be cooking something up in the kitchen.

"Where's Nellie?" Dan wondered, taking note on her strange absences and the fact that whenever she was there, she wouldn't explain anything about it or would abruptly change the subject.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe at a meeting with Fiske? I've seen them having secret conversations together lately," Amy said.

For the past couple of days, Fiske and Nellie were having quiet conversations together and would change the topic whenever Amy and Dan approach them. Amy could tell they were talking about the huge surprise that they arranged for the reunion and didn't want them to know because they wanted to tell the entire family together.

_"How big is the surprise? It must be huge if they can't even tell US!"_ Amy thought silently, contemplating the entire thing in her head. Are they taking us somewhere? Are they making a huge celebration? Amy started making many predictions in her head, but gave up and decided to ask Nellie later.

Dan on the other hand, daydreamed about what the plan could be. "_What's going on? Are we going somewhere fun? Is it a vacation? I wonder if were going to a ninja convention?"_ Dan made many guesses and opinions but his train of thoughts were broken when Nellie walked in the room.

"Hey, kiddos," Nellie said. "Ready for the reunion?"

"Yeah," Amy replied, "What's the surprise that you and Fiske were talking about for the past couple of days?"

Nellie tensed up, not knowing how to tell them without spoiling the entire reunion. She decided to lead the subject to something else other the "huge surprise." "So how was your morning so far?" Nellie asked nervously, hoping that they would talk about their day and that they wouldn't press her on the subject for too long. But neither of them bought the cover-up that she had attempted to create.

"You didn't answer the question," Dan pointed out. "What is it?"

Okay, how am I going to explain this in the most discreet way possible? Nellie thought as the pair were waiting for an answer, their patience deteriorating.

"Well what's going on is that your uncle was making a plan to make the reunion different and take you guys somewhere instead of staying in the mansion for the entire time.." Nellie explained, trying not to let too many details slip through.

"And?"

Before Nelle can answer, Sinead walked in last minute to see if anyone was there. She decided to visit the Cahills early. _"Guess the explaining would have to wait."_ Nellie thought, pleased with the fact that she wasn't under pressure anymore.

"Good morning! How are things going?" Sinead exclaimed, being in a good mood but was short lived when she saw that something was up. "Don't tell me that there's another reunion happening." she said, shuddering about what happened the last time they had a reunion and it ended badly, which included Dan and his attempts of trying to be a ninja and tried to throw a shuriken, which made a huge dent on the wall and nearly slashed Natalie, which ended with her threatening to sue and everyone restraining her from attacking him for almost killing her. Then there was Hamilton who tampered with Sinead's projects which almost burned down the house and she was still holding a grudge against him for destroying her objects which took a long time to rebuild. So, Sinead was reluctant to have another reunion, afraid of worse things occurring.

The others looked at each other. "Yes, there's another reunion happening." Amy informed her, anxious for what her reaction would be.

"And everyone is going to be there, even the Cobras", Dan added, not excited about seeing his relatives, especially the Kabras. He wouldn't admit it, but he's scared to see Natalie again, after what happened last reunion. He was relieved that everyone was there, or else... he didn't want to think about what would happened if they were alone.

"Okay, anything else?" Sinead asked, hoping to get over the dreading fact that the others are coming to visit again.

"There's a surprise in the reunion but she won't tell us", Dan pointed out accusingly at Nellie.

"Really, what surprise?", she wondered, thinking that it might make a huge difference for this reunion.

"Oh, great not again" Nellie thought again, now having to explain herself. "Well, it's probally best if Fiske explains it, he's actually the one planning it" she admitted, hoping that it would be enough.

"So when's he going to tell us?" Amy questions.

"When the others get here" Nellie replies.

"Oh." They ran out of things to talk about and an awkward silence filled the room until they heard the door bell ring. A signal that their relatives have finally arrived. As they prepare to go and welcome them, little did they know, they were in for a surprise that may change their lives forever.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like how it's going so far. I actually started this nearly two years ago and I took a break from fanfiction since well, it's high school and it's not easy. Now I'm back and about to edit & publish my first fanfic ever. Anyways, read and review and I'll update soon. **

**Yours truly, N**

**P.S. Where do you think the Cahills are going? I wanna know what you think :p**


	2. Wait? What? A Game Show?

**Me: Dan, get over here and do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: No.**

**Me: Please *pouts and uses puppy eyes on him***

**Dan: *scoffs* You honestly think that will work on me **

**Me: I'll buy you a new ninja suit.**

**Dan: Fine, Forever958 don't own the 39 Clues or Big Brother, now can we get the suit?**

**Me: No, now shoo, the story's about to begin. *smiles sweetly* Now onto the story.  
**

* * *

"Ready?" Amy said to the others. They nodded in agreement before she opened the door to reveal a small basket in front of her. In the basket there was a small letter engraved in gold writing. Amy opened the letter and read it to the others.

"Dan and Amy, I have made arrangements for you and your relatives to head to the airport. Together you will board the plane and I will release more information about the reunion. I'll be waiting. Love, Uncle Fiske." she finished. Everyone looked at each other.

Dan sighed. "Another goose chase?" No one answered him.

The four of them got in the car and drove to the airport. All was silent until Dan saw a 7-eleven sign nearby.

"Nellie can we pull over. I'm hungry." he complained.

"Dan," Nellie said. "You just ate."

"But still, I want a slurpee."

"Dan, were not stopping." Amy intervened, glaring at him. He sulked in his seat and glared back sullenly.

Once they got to the airport. They grabbed their belongings and checked in. They were the last to arrive as usual. Everyone was talking amongst each other. Amy knew most of them except for two unfamiliar faces she hasn't seen before. One was a girl with wavy, dark blond hair with green eyes and another was a boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes. Both of them were tanned, although not as dark as Ian and Natalie.

"Hello love." someone whispered to her. She turned around to see Ian smirking down at her.

"Hey Ian." she said. "And please don't call me love." Amy grew over the years. She wasn't the same naive, fourteen year old girl who stuttered every time she saw him. Ian noticed and slightly stepped away.

"Oh, sorry." he said, rubbing the back of his head."So, how are you?"

"Alright. You?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess." he replied. An awkward, yet comfortable silence filled as neither of them spoke. The silence was broken when the dark blond girl walked over to them.

"There you were," she exclaimed to Ian. "I was looking all over for you like one second we were talking then the next you were gone!" she stopped then peered over at Amy.

"Oh how rude. I didn't introduce myself. I'm sorry," she held out her hand. "Tierra."

"Amy." she replied, shaking Tierra's hand.

"So you're the girl that Ian always talks about." she said. A smirk grew on her face. "Not bad. Maybe I can work something out between the two of you and plan a little date-"

"Tierra." Ian hissed, a blush creeping on his face. Amy blushed and looked away, embarrased by Tierra's preposition.

"What?" she retorted. "I'm just trying to help."

"You shouldn't be so embarrassing about it, though." a third voice added. The boy stood at the side, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "I'm Miguel by the way."

"Amy." she said, waving at him. "Are you guys Cahills?"

"No, we're robots." he said sarcastically. "Yes, we're both Cahills. I'm a Tomas while crazy over there is a Lucian." he nudged over to Tierra, laughing.

"I am not crazy. I'm just full of life and excitement. Which none of you have." she said defensively while the other three were laughing at her. Suddenly, a large slap and screaming was heard across the airport and the group ran to try and dissolve the drama.

* * *

Dan was hungry and scared. But mostly hungry. He was talking to Atticus about the latest Ninja Gaiden video game while trying to avoid Princess Cobra at all times. Atticus noticed his discomfort and decided to ask him about it.

"You okay Dan?" Atticus asked, "You look scared."

"I'm fine." he answered. Atticus didn't look too convinced so he told the story.

"Well," Dan started. "Last time the reunion happened, we were all hanging out and I was trying some cool ninja skills and _thenIthrewashruikenatthewallanditalmosthitNatalieandlongstoryshortshetriedtokillme_."he said in one breath.

"Um, okay." Atticus said, at a loss of words.

"Hello, Daniel." a silky British accent said. Dan turned around to face Natalie who had a smirk on her face which slightly frightened Dan internally.

"What do you want Cobra?" he scowled.

"Just wanted to clear some things up." she turned to face Atticus, "You know what he did to me right?"

Atticus nodded. "Good, because I wanted to get back at him for last time." she said, holding a large bag at her side. She started moving towards Dan. Dan saw this and started backing away from her.

"Okay, I'm sorry for what I did." Dan said as he backed up. "It was just a small accident."

"Just a small accident hm?" she said, dangerously calm. "A. Small. Accident."

"Yeah, it wasn't anything serious and I didn't intend to do it either."

"Maybe, you should've considered that before you TRIED TO CUT MY HEAD OFF." she shrieked at the end before slapping him across the face. Natalie started hitting Dan with her purse and screaming at him.

"You. Stupid. Git." she yelled as she hit him. Everyone took notice and tried separating them. Hamilton and Jake were able to get a hold of Natalie and carried her away as she screamed obscene threats at him while Phoneix and Atticus held Dan back. Natalie took a deep breath and stopped struggling.

"You can put me down now, I won't attack him." she said. They both stared at each other before nodding and put her down.

"Natalie, can't you behave for once?" Ian said.

"He deserved it." she said begrudgingly. "I could've died-"

"Natalie."

"If he wasn't so stupid-"

"Natalie."

"We wouldn't be having this incident in the first place-"

"NATALIE!"

"WHAT!"

Ian sighed. This is going to be a long trip. "Just try to control yourself and don't get in trouble."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Amy was trying to talk some sense into Dan about the drama that just unfolded in front of them. Dan, as usual was being stubborn and insensitive about the situation.

"But she started it." he complained.

"It doesn't matter who started it. Just because you're over the incident doesn't mean she is. If you were more sensitive about it, she would've not hit you. Just try to reasonable with her." Amy suggested.

"Natalie Cobra is the least reasonable person I've ever met. So no thanks." Dan said, shaking his head.

"Fine," she said, giving up. "Just give her some space and let her calm down for a bit." Dan nodded and it was time for them to board into the plane. Amy went and sat next to Tierra, while Ian and Miguel sat behind them.

"Cahills, we will be taking off to our classified destination so all cellphones must be turned off." Everyone turned off their cellphones and the plane took off. Once everyone was settled, Fiske's face popped up on the screen in front of them.

"Hello, Cahills." he started. "I have brought all of you here today to talk about the events of the reunion. I have a huge surprise for you guys that you might like." Everyone wondered what the surprise was. Was it a vacation? What is the location that is so classified that they can't know about it? But Fiske broke all of the vacation ideas with the stunning news.

"You're all going to be in a show. It's called Big Brother but will feature you guys instead." Some cheered, others were confused, since they didn't watch the show.

"What is this 'Big Brother' you speak of?" Natalie asked. Everyone stared at her, jaws dropped.

She rolled her eyes. "What? It's not like I watch television." Fiske went back to his speech.

"Oh yes, I'll formally explain since not everyone watches the show. You will all be living in isolation from the outside world under surveillance. The winner will win 100,000 dollars, a new car and a 25,000 dollar shopping spree of their choice." Natalie perked up and smiled at the thought of a shopping spree. It was about time she bought some new designer clothes. "The runner up will win only 20,000 dollars." Her smile faded.

"You'll have to go to the diary room daily to state your feelings and opinions of your surroundings. You will not be given any information about the outside world. There will be no phones, no TV, or books unless it's for religious purposes." Everyone groaned. Amy sighed, slightly disturbed at the thought of not reading any novels for a while.

"You are allowed to leave in three ways. One, by eviction from the other houseguests. Two, you can voluntarily leave the house, but remember, once you leave, you will not be able to return. Three, if any rules are broken, you will be removed from the house at any time given. You will all be competing each week to win food, luxuries and power. Some of you will be assigned tasks for a reward, being given by the telephone or certain props around the house."

"Is that it?" Natalie asked again, obviously annoyed by the amount of rules being given.

"Nope, now we have to talk about the format of the game." Everyone groaned again. "You guys have to understand that there are recruits playing this game and they don't know what's going on. So at the beginning of the week, everyone will be competing for the title of Head of Household or HOH for short. The Head of Household will have personal luxuries such as their own bedroom and free laundry service. But the Head of Household will be responsible for nominating two houseguests for eviction. The current Head of Household will not be able to compete for next weeks Head of Household competition so they cannot hold the title for two weeks in a row. Then there's the Power of Veto, which will be further explained as you start playing the game. The veto winner can save one of the nominees which means the Head of Household will have to nominate someone in their place. On eviction night, all houseguests except the Head of Household and the nominees will go to the diary room to vote which of the two nominees to evict. The nominee with the most votes will be evicted. You are all allowed to discuss the nomination and eviction process openly. All is clear right?" There was a chorus of 'yes' being said in the plane. Two flight attendants started passing out lunch to the hungry passengers.

"Since we're now eating, we'll might as well talk about food in the house and Dan, you're not going to like this as much." he said. Dan stopped eating his lunch and gulped nervously.

"Since we had a little issue with how much food will be consumed per week, we will be rationing." Hamilton spit out his water and Dan's jaw dropped.

"RATIONING?!" Dan yelled.

"Yes Dan, rationing. But it's not as bad as you think." Fiske said. "Once a week, you will be placed in teams and you will compete in a Have-Not competition. The losing team will be living off on slop and what the public votes on giving you for the week. Also not to mention, taking cold showers and sleeping in a separate room away from everyone else. So as long as you're not on the losing team, you'll be fine."

"Woah woah woah," Tierra interrupted. "You just mentioned the public, does that mean were gonna be on TV?"

"Yes, you will be televised." An uproar rose in the plane. Everyone started complaining and protesting at once. Natalie was complaining about how she had to look good at all times and how she'll refuse to appear if she wasn't in top shape. Dan was still complaining about the lack of food and rationing. Amy was still upset about not being able to read books in the house but didn't want to make a fuss about it. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise until Tierra interrupted again, her Australian accent overpowering everyone else.

"But as long as it's only for an hour, I don't have a problem with it." Tierra admitted. Everyone nodded and agreed.

Fiske hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Well, you are going to be under surveillance for 24 hours but will only be shown for an hour."

"Are you sure?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Something about this was off. Ian knew that Fiske was hiding something from them.

"Yes Ian, I am 100% sure that you will be televised for an hour." he replied. Ian decided not to press it any further then necessary. At least, for now.

"Cahills, you will be landing in about 30 minutes." the pilot states.

"Now for the most important part. I'm going to need every single one of you to sign a contract." Fiske said as the flight attendants arrived with a package of paper to hand out to the Cahills. "This is a contract stating that you understand all of the rules & regulations and confidentiality statements." Fiske explains while everyone looked over their contracts and reluctantly signed it.

"Excellent, looks like we almost have our entire cast." he grinned.

"Almost?" Miguel asked.

"We have a list of potential houseguests who the public will vote to enter the house."

"Oh," Miguel pondered. "But isn't just having us enough."

"Not to the public." Fiske answered. Miguel was about to press onto the topic when the pilot's voice boomed across the plane.

"We have finally landed at our destination." the pilot announces.

"Well, good luck to each and every one of you because the game starts," he looked at his watch. "Now."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. I apologize if the characters are OOC or anything because I haven't read the books in a while. For my grammar and stuff, well, I've stopped writing for a while and just took it up recently so it's still a bit rusty :3. But read & review and let me know what you think and I'll update soon.**

**Yours truly, N**

**P.S. I'm planning on making a companion book which is like a behind the scenes thing where you can get an inside look on them outside the show so keep on the lookout for that.**

**P.P.S. I'm sorry for another boring chapter I promise you'll it'll get interesting once the game starts :)**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Me: Aye, Fiske. Come do the disclamer for me.**

**Fiske: Not now I'm busy.**

**Me: If you don't do it, I'll leak everything out to the houseguests.**

**Fiske: No, no. Please don't.**

**Me: Then do the disclamer.**

**Fiske: Forever958 does not own the 39 clues or Big Brother. Now can I go back to my work.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah you're excused. Now, it's story time.**

* * *

Everyone scattered off the plane and grabbed their belongings that were scattered on the grass. In front of them was a funny looking house. It didn't look like a house though. It was a bungalow with a wide but thin shape, almost like cardboard with a narrow door stuck in the middle of it.

"Synthetic grass," Ian said, poking at the grass with his shoe. "Interesting."

"Cahills," a voice said over the speaker. "There is a list of instructions that will be given once you enter the house. Since there are many of you, you will be divided into two groups of 8. Each group will enter the house and once everyone is present, one of you will read the instructions to the rest of the house." Everyone was separated into their groups and waited for their call to finally enter the house.

Group One entered the house and were stunned by the amount of space the house held. The house had a large living room with a TV screen and a large glass table. The walls had an variety of reds, greens, oranges, blues, etc. The kitchen was a bright yellow and red that led to the backyard, which for now, was closed off. On the left side of the room was the staircase to the HOH room. On the other side, was another staircase to an unknown room. In between the secret room and the living room was the corridor to the bedrooms, bathroom, diary room, have-not room and the jacuzzi.

Natalie wrinkled her nose at the layout. "I would actually like this house if the design wasn't so tacky." The house had an arrangement of designs, wood on one wall, color on the other. To her, the house was a total disaster.

"What are you talking about? This house is amazing." Hamilton said, awed by the sight. The second group entered the house and had various reactions to the design. Some were in impressed, others stared in distaste. Either way, they will be staying in the house for the entire summer so they had to keep their opinions to themselves.

"Guys, look. We're on a wall." Lilya exclaimed. Everyone went over to her and looked up. On the wall, were screens that had each and everyone of them on a brown background. Amy noticed that there were two grey screens on there.

"Why are there grey screens on the wall." she asked, pointing to them.

"Who knows. Maybe it's a mistake.' Sinead said.

"No," Ian said. "They wouldn't do the same mistake twice. Someone's supposed to be there, but who?"

'But how do you know for sure that someone's supposed to be there?" Sinead questioned.

"There's supposed to be twenty, but there's only eighteen." he said. Everyone thought silently for a moment.

"You're right. Something's off." Amy said.

* * *

_Production Room_

_ 2:34 PM Pacific Time_

"Damn it." Fiske shook his head. Him, Nellie and a group of producers sat in the room, observing the houseguests pondering over the memory wall. He needed to make sure that no one in the outside world knew about production or their intentions.

"What are we going to do about the houseguests? They can't give us away." one producer said.

Fiske stared at the screen. "Then we'll be watching them closely. If they say anything about production, we'll cut the feeds and deal with it accordingly."

"Eh, I'm not too worried about most of them. It's the Lucians that make me nervous. They're already on to us." another said.

"Well give them a talking to." he concluded.

Fiske turned to look at the two people standing beside him. One was a girl named Kayla Hayer, a Japanese-British Janus and the other was a boy named Hanson Brooks, a German Ekat. Both of them were in their late twenties, chosen by production and the voting public to maintain age diversity in the group.

"I hope this works." Nellie said, looking at the feeds.

"Ready?" he said to them.

"Yeah, let's do this." Hanson said.

"Okay, you guys will walk in after they finish reading the rules."

* * *

_Big Brother House  
_

_Day 1_

_5:10 PM BBT*_

"Houseguests," a monotone voice said. "It is time to read the rules." Everyone went over to the living room table, except for Ian. He was still figuring out the strange mystery of the screens. Amy walked over to him.

"C'mon," Amy said. "You can deal with this later." He sighed and went to join the group.

"Houeguests, welcome to the Big Brother house, where you will be staying for the summer. Inside the box, is a set of microphones that you must have on at all times, expect for showering and sleeping. There will be instructions that Big Brother will give you throughout the day." Sinead began, reading the rules to the group, who was listening intently.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." A feminine voice said. Everyone turned around and saw a boy and girl lagging their suitcases into the house.

"We just finished reading the rules." Sinead said. "I can get you caught up-"

"You don't have to. We're already caught up." Hanson said.

"Oh okay." she said.

Everyone got their mics set up and went their separate ways. Amy saw Ian go back to the wall. She followed him and stared at the wall. The screens that were once grey are no longer grey. It was brown, with Hanson and Kayla now in the picture.

"Side doors. An empty, grey screen.." he muttered.

"What?" Amy stared at him in confusion.

"When we were outside, I noticed a door right beside the house, which was unusual. When we entered the house, there's a room in the right staircase which we're not allowed to enter." he said.

"Hanson and Kayla's picture was a grey screen at the beginning then suddenly changed after they entered the house." she states.

"Or maybe while we we're getting set up and remember, we are being televised." he says. A thought reached their minds.

"Production." they both said at the same time. Amy turned to him.

"But why would they want to distract us?" she asked.

"Maybe it's because they're the products of pro-" he was cut off by the monotonous voice that rang through the house.

"Shut down the conversation." they knew that the voice was talking to them specifically. They both sighed and rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long summer.

"Amy and Ian, please report to the diary room." the voice said again. Ian put his arm around Amy and began walking to the diary room.

"Guess it's time to get yelled at by production." he chuckled, causing Amy to involuntarily giggle. Giving herself a mental reminder, she removed his arm from her shoulder and pushed him away.

"Ian," she said, looking around.

"What? There's no one here." he said. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked. They both blushed as Ian laced his hand around hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. This time, she didn't let go.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and together they walk in to face the wrath of production.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter three. I was able to throw in some Amian (which I hope is realistic ^_^ if not, I'm sorry). I might be going on a holiday for a few days so I may not update until I get back. The first chapter of the after dark may be released tomorrow or sometime this week at the latest. So read and review and be on the lookout for updates :)**

**Yours Truly, N**

***Stands for Big Brother Time**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I just wanted to know that I'm really, really sorry for the huge delay on the story. I was on holiday for a few days and many overwhelming things were happening in my life all at once and I had to take a well needed break away from writing. On top of that, I had a case of writer's block too but anyways, I'll try and think of something to post later on today (well, that's if I don't forget about it).

Yours truly, N

P.S. Sorry if some of this didn't really make sense, I was rushing through this :3


	5. Okay, Who Stole the Wine?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues and Big Brother. Enjoy the story and again, sorry for the delay :)**

* * *

_Day 1_

_Pantry Room  
_

_6:01 PM BBT_

Reagan was hungry from the long trip and went to the fridge to get something to eat. When she didn't find anything, she went into the pantry to see if there's any snacks available. Instead, she found two bottles of wine sitting on the table. She grabbed a bottle and carefully inspected it. She was deeply focused to the point she didn't notice someone slowly approaching behind her.

"Hey." someone whispered, making her jump. She turned around to see Miguel standing behind her.

"Oh hey." she said, before she went back to reading the ingredients.

"Like what you're seeing so far?" he asked.

"It's fine," she replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him open the other bottle and take a sip out of it. She leaned forward and grabbed it away from him.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" he protested.

"It's supposed to be for later."

"Later huh?" he pondered. A smirk grew on his face. "Well, what if we drink a bit of it then hide the rest somewhere in the house."

"I don't know." Reagan said. She didn't want to get on the bad side of the house on the first day. But at the same time, she didn't want Miguel to think of her as the boring, uptight Holt either.

"Come on, it'll be fun and besides, it's not like anyone will know that it's us."

"Well, you do have a point," she said. "Okay, I'm in."

Miguel smiled and they each took turns drinking out of the bottles, making sure that they both don't get too carried away and finishing it. They managed to keep some leftover, not wanting to cause too much suspicion.

"So where do we hide it now? Everyone's spread out across the house." she asked him. Miguel took a quick look around the room before seeing a tiny cabinet in the corner of the pantry. He walked there and motioned for her to follow him. He opened it and placed one bottle in the shutter. She placed the other bottle in. They heard Kayla calling the other houseguests to gather around the living room and shared a cheeky smile before walking out of the pantry.

"We've all gathered here to celebrate and share a toast to a great season-" Kayla paused. "Shit, I forgot the wine hold on." She said as she walked to the pantry. Reagan and Miguel exchanged glances before hearing a door slam.

"Okay," she said icily. "Who stole the wine?" All eyes fell onto Dan and Hamilton.

"Hey! Don't look at me. I didn't do anything." Dan exclaimed, raising his hands.

* * *

_Living Room_

_6:23 PM BBT_

Amy felt emotionally drained after the diary room session her and Ian had. She saw everyone arguing in the living room and went over to see what the commotion was all about. She tried calling everyone for attention, to no avail. To her relief, she saw a board on the table. She grabbed it and slammed it down as hard as she could, causing everyone to stop arguing and look at her.

"What happened?" she asked, curious as to why everyone was suddenly upset.

"We were just about to start the party and when I entered the pantry to get the wine, it was missing. I swear I saw it when I first entered the room." Kayla said.

"Dan, did you do it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does everyone think it was me?" he said, angry.

"Because you and Hamilton were causing trouble around the house." she answered.

"Well for once, it wasn't us." Hamilton said defensively.

"Guys," Hanson said, carrying a bottle of vodka and a bunch of cups in hand. "We're supposed to be partying and celebrating, not standing there bruiting as if someone's cat died?"

"I know, but someone stole the wine." Dan complained.

"Really, you guys are fighting? Over wine?" Hanson furrowed his eyebrows. "Anyways, who celebrates with bland wine when there's better stuff in the back." An echo of _ohs_ filled the room.

"For a group of clue hunters, you guys are pretty stupid." Hanson muttered, rolling his eyes. Amy angrily glared at him. He just shrugged in response.

"You know what? Let's just push this aside and have a good time. After all that went down, a drink is well-needed." Tierra concluded. The houseguests nodded, deciding to put the situation aside and grabbing a glass.

"Here's a toast to a great season. Cheers!" Kayla states, holding up her glass.

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison before taking a drink.

* * *

_Production Room_

_3:15 PM Pacific Time_

Fiske stared and shook his head at the screen. The clue hunters are behaving recklessly and he was afraid that it will hurt ratings. Nellie was currently looking over the social media feeds, searching viewer opinions. He sighed turned to Nellie.

"Nellie, how's social media?" he asked.

"It's okay," Nellie replied. "Although the viewers are a little skeptical."

"How?" Fiske challenged.

"Hold on, let me find a good one," Nellie said, looking at some of the comments on Facebook. "Here's one by Ingrid Carson. She said _"Even though I'm excited for the new season, I'm a bit hesitant about the houseguests that are going to be in the house. They are young, (with the exception of a few houseguests) and unpredictable. I expect to see some interesting game play but with a house of people at this age demographic, we as viewers should also expect drama. The point is, I want to see a game, not a bunch of fighting teenagers and I think most people agree with me. But the show didn't start yet so all we can do is just wait and see."_

"Hmm, it's that so?" Fiske said. "Let's take a look at the replies."

"Here's a bunch of them. One says _"I agree with you 100%. Most of the younger houseguests are melodramatic due to lack of experience in the real world. I kinda wished it was back to the earlier days when there was a balance in age groups." _Another one says:_ "I hope some of the older houseguests will take charge and set an influence to the others. But sadly, age doesn't mean anything if they're immature." _Basically similar comments like this. Doesn't seem like they take well to the houseguests." Nellie said.

"So far, no. But we do have control of the feeds. So we can control and broadcast what we _want_ them to see." Fiske states.

"You're right, but we should keep interacting with the house to make sure they're staying on the right track." Nellie suggests, in which Fiske nods in agreement. Their eyes went back to the screen to monitor the party that's unfolding right before their very eyes.

* * *

_Living Room/Kitchen_

_7:09 PM BBT_

The houseguests were lounging around the house, drinking, chatting and overall enjoying themselves. Okay, maybe they're enjoying themselves a little too much because as time went by, they started getting a little intoxicated. Maybe the heavy alcohol wasn't a good idea after all.

"I'm going to the pantry, you guys want anything?" Chrissy asks. When she didn't get an answer, she shrugged and headed for the pantry. In the pantry, the telephone rang beside the door and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Chrissy, since you were the first person to answer the phone, you have become the first Head of Household of the season."

"Really? Oh okay. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." she said before hanging up the phone. Chrissy couldn't believe it. She was the first HOH. She knew it would be possible, but not simple. Shortly, Sinead walks into the pantry.

"Is everything okay? You haven't been out for a while." she asked.

"You wouldn't believe what happened. I'm the first HOH of the season." Chrissy said.

"Wow that's great," Sinead said. "But who are you going to nominate?"

"I don't know. But I have an idea of who I want to nominate." she then motioned for Sinead to close the door.

"There's no one we can officially decide to put up on the block yet." Sinead and Chrissy thought about it for a moment before a idea popped into their minds.

"Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking." Chrissy asked.

"What's your plan?" Sinead said.

"What if we put up Jake and Ian. They seem like threats."

"We don't know that for sure though. For now, let's say it's first impression. I can look into that and get back to you on that."

"Good, I guess this is going to be an amazing start to a season."

"Yup." she said before they both high-fived each other and leaving the pantry.

* * *

**I'm back :D I hope you enjoyed that chapter (I had to fight writer's block and laziness to get it done ugh :-( ) I want to apologize if I didn't get the personalities of some of the minor characters (again, I haven't read the books in a while and they're not mentioned as much) Anyways, review the story and keep out on the lookout for updates and the companion story is already out so check that out too I'll be updating it regularly.**

**Yours truly, N**


End file.
